


Burn

by Sursort (orphan_account)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, breaking up, it'll fuck you up, literally terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sursort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you were mine.”<br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/>“You’re not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on the song "Burn" from Hamilton. Many of Dex's lines are straight up lyrics.

It didn’t seem possible. He didn’t think it would be him. He didn’t think it could be him. It wasn’t supposed to be him.  
“Will, please, let me explain…”  
“I don’t see what there is too explain, Derek.” Dex bit the words out while he still could. It was acid dripping from his mouth, but it tasted better than the tears.  
“You don’t know what happened, it was a mistake, it was once-”  
“It doesn’t matter. I don’t matter.”  
“She doesn’t matter, you matter. I’m yours, I promise.”  
“I thought you were mine.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You’re not.”  
“You know that’s not true, please, Will, please,” Derek gasped between the tears. He reached out for his husband; he tried to take his hand. Will brushed him aside.  
“You know what, I don’t care anymore. You’ve ruined our lives. You’ve torn it all apart.”  
Those words echoed through the last corner of their home. It’s quiet. Derek ripped his eyes from Will’s, both faces tearstained. As Will disappeared to their room, Derek grabbed a duffel bag.

He packed clothes in silence as Will watched.  
“I love you, and always. Goodbye.”  
“I hope you burn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This work was inspired by the NurseyDex Fam...blame them.


End file.
